


Shorts and Such

by AlmarielOfSaintsEthereal4741



Category: Doctor Who, Illbleed (Video Game), Rock & Rule (1983), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Tonari no Totoro | My Neighbor Totoro (1988)
Genre: Angst, Brief mention of Sexydoll and Toyhunter, Brief mention of Zodick the Hellhog, Crack, F/F, F/M, I will tag other characters later on, Other, Sex, and AU introductions, lots of crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmarielOfSaintsEthereal4741/pseuds/AlmarielOfSaintsEthereal4741
Summary: Headcanon that Lars kisses Steven on the head sometimes out of brotherly affection.Not a romantic relationshipStory behind this. Steven was depressed, and was staying in his room all day doing nothing because he was tired. Didn’t come downstairs or nothing. Plus the Gems where on a mission of sorts. So he texts Lars to see if he can come over, so the older boy comes over and comforts Steven. Takes place after Future.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Lars Barriga & Sadie Miller





	Shorts and Such

They sat there, against the wall in the dark of Stevens room in silence while the older boy held him in his arms.

The younger sniffed, and allowed his tears to fall as he hid his face in Lars’s chest, his arms wrapped around his midsection. He feels thin arms tighten around his body, the older boy placing one of his hands atop his curls, and caresses them.

He then feels a hand rub his back in circles against the cloth, and the older boy starts to rock him back and forth, gingerly placing a kiss atop his head.

Steven has never felt so safe and protected before.

He sobs harder at that revelation.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Lars kisses Steven on the head sometimes out of brotherly affection.   
> Not a romantic relationship 
> 
> Story behind this. Steven was depressed, and was staying in his room all day doing nothing because he was tired. Didn’t come downstairs or nothing. Plus the Gems where on a mission of sorts. So he texts Lars to see if he can come over, so the older boy comes over and comforts Steven. Takes place after Future.


End file.
